This patent document relates to systems, devices, and processes for synchronization between of circuits of multiple clock domains.
Synchronous circuit design is the most accepted style of circuit design for modern microprocessors and other digital circuit systems. This method distributes computation into segments meant to complete during one cycle of a clock. This clock must be routed across the entire die so that each segment of computation appears to complete its portion of work at the same time as all other segments and is therefore known to be ready for the next portion of work. One global clock distributed across an entire die becomes more difficult to maintain due to larger dies.